dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Frog
Frogs are hostile animals spawn from frog Ponds during the day.They are normally slow moving, but if the player (or any other mob) gets too close,they will become aggressive and begin to chase at high speed. When a frog is attacked while there are other frogs in the vicinity, they will all turn hostile and attack the player, much like Beefalo. Frogs attack with their tongues,dealing 10 damage. A successful hit by their tongue will knock an item out of inventory onto the ground.At dusk,Frogs will return to their pond, making it an ideal time to fish worry-free. They take one blast from the Ice Staff to be frozen and drop Frog Legs when killed. Frogs do not spawn in Winter because their ponds are frozen, and no spawn in the swamp due to Mosquitoes having their own type of Ponds there. Hunting Unlike many other small animals, frogs cannot be stunlocked and will continue attacking their enemy. This means that to kill a frog without taking damage, the player must run in, attack, and run out again quickly while the frog attacks, known as kiting. It is best to attack a frog while it is still recovering in its tongue lunging animation (attack), and run back. However, be aware that when multiple frog ponds are present, an often overwhelming number of frogs will give chase after attacking one of them. Frogs can see when their brethren is being attacked from more than half a screen away (so they can chase the player from offscreen). After fleeing from the frogs for a large enough distance, the frogs will lose interest and hop back to their pond. An alternative - and far safer - hunting method involves using a Trap; placing the trap on the ground between the frog and the character will cause the animal to hop into it when trying to attack, killing it and producing Frog Legs when the trap is picked up. A quick and aggressive trick with a trap can be done by dropping it right beside a frog landing from a hop, then walking back, which will immediately catch it without any retaliation. Another way to hunt frogs is placing some pig houses near him and collect loot. Cooking Frog Legs can be cooked to make Cooked Frog Legs. Raw or cooked Frog Legs are required for the Froggle Bunwich recipe (see Crock Pot). The player can also put raw frog legs on a Drying Rack to get small jerky. Rain That Ribbits Rarely, it will Rain frogs. This can be dangerous, during night they can rain on top of you and since you have very little area to run you could be killed as all frogs will agro when one is hit. Be careful when it is raining or has rained frogs, as the map will have quite a lot of them, making it easy to miss one behind a tree or Berry Bush. A Miner Hat is recommended for Night travel as it gives a bigger radius of Light than a Torch, to see frogs in the area. They do not seem to despawn, so they must be killed to make them go away. This doesn't happen often except on the Adventure level "A Cold Reception", where it seems to occur much more than usual. Trivia *Frogs will Sleep forever if a Pan Flute is used on them. *Frogs can hit Krampus and other item-holding mobs with their tongue and knock an item onto the ground that was stolen from the player or given to them. *Frog Rain might be a reference to the biblical story of Moses, In which Egypt was plagued by millions of frogs. There have also been many real-life reports of raining frogs, likely due to being sucked up waterspouts and deposited inland. *Frogs can get stuck on an edge during winter: they will keep trying to jump towards their pond, unless they're disturbed by the player. *Frogs will only take items from your first slot, at a rate one at a time, so a good strategy is to put 20 ash in your first inventory slot as they will continue to knock out ONE ash at a time, making no important change in inventory. However, be wary that ash will despawn after a set amount of time, unlike most items. *Frog ponds can rarely spawn near mosquito ponds and make a good source of frog legs. Gallery Frozen Frog.PNG|A frozen frog Frogs.jpg|Frog rain Frogponds small.jpg|Area with ponds on the map Mosquito Pond and Frog Pond.png|Frog pond (right) and Mosquito pond (left) Category:Animals Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Creatures